


Bad Dreams

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [13]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“... You had a bad dream,” deduced Gundam, and Hajime’s stomach swooped.“Y-Yeah,” said Hajime, and he rubbed the back of his neck, forcing a smile. “Is it that obvious?”“I sensed your aura. It is troubled,” explained Gundam.'After having a nightmare, Hinata stumbles across Gundam.





	Bad Dreams

His fingers were impossibly long and slender, curving inward slightly at the tips. They glowed an eerie white in the dark room, where anything and everything existed where the light didn’t reach. Trembling, Hajime lifted his gaze from his hands, and seeing what he then saw, his body seized up.

A couple of paces away ahead of him lay a body in two parts, severed at the torso. The corpse’s limbs had been sprawled deliberately, the hands positioned over the head with the elbows bent at right angles. Their legs were parted and an unknown source lit the body. Hajime’s breath hacked at his throat like a saw on wood as he approached it. 

As he drew closer, he acknowledged to himself that other bodies littered the classroom, and though the darkness blanketed them, he could discern their lack of features, no face or hair or anything beyond ragdoll silhouettes. He stopped by the body separated into two, which unlike the others, had a face. The corpse had eyes, pale green and unblinking, and a smile cut into the corners of their lips.

Hajime stared down, and at the edges of his vision, he could see writhing locks of black hair. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the corpse turned their head sharply toward him with the same blank expression as before. 

Someone screamed. It might have been Hajime.

He sat up sharply, no longer in a school but on a bed in another dark room. Sweat drenched his body, sticking his shirt to his heaving chest. His fingers no longer resembled talons and his hair was short and brown, just like the corpse in the nightmare. Even when Hajime realised that was all it was, a bad dream, his body took no comfort in the fact. 

With his heart still racing, he clambered out of bed. Fresh air. Hajime needed fresh air. Stars twinkled in the sky as Hajime stepped outside. None of the other cottages had illuminated windows that he could see, so he assumed that everyone was asleep. He exhaled and walked down the slabbed path with no destination in mind. The sea mumbled beneath his feet and either side of him. Cool air brushed by, and he grimaced slightly.

His aimless stroll took him down a dirt trail that would lead to the beach. On one side of him, trees stood in camaraderie, and as he glanced at them, his foot bumped into something.

The mysterious lump on the ground unfurled into a humanoid shape. Into someone. 

“Tanaka?” said Hajime.

Indeed it was. Gundam eyed him.

“You... the deadpan one,” stated Gundam.

Hajime briefly wondered if he came across like that, but then focused.

“What are you doing here?” asked Hajime. “I thought everyone would be asleep at this time.”

Gundam tugged up his scarf. His hamsters nestled in it. “Answer the riddle yourself, for you have been bestowed functional eyes.”

When Hajime had stumbled upon him, Gundam had been squatting, and looking down, Hajime noticed two bowls. One contained water while the other contained what looked like dog food. Or cat food. That sort of food, anyway. Hajime drew his eyes upward and met Gundam’s stare.

“You’re setting out food?” guessed Hajime, though he couldn’t think what else Gundam would be doing.

“Indeed.” Gundam gave a nod. “There is a family of hedgehogs in this area, with young hoglets. I am leaving them food to consume.”

A slim grin broke out on Hajime’s face, restrained by fatigue. “Hey, that’s pretty neat.”

“Pretty neat,” repeated Gundam in a mutter. His eyes flickered and he recomposed himself. “They have not come out yet, but I imagine their forage will bring them here soon.”

“Yeah, probably,” commented Hajime, and Gundam turned his head to one side. Hajime paused. “Hey... um, could I wait with you?”

Gundam didn’t answer right away. After a beat passed, he adjusted his scarf. “If you wish. It’s best is we wait at a distance, however... while they hold no qualms approaching with me around, they may be hesitant-”

“There they are!” Hajime whispered loudly, spotting movement in some nearby bushes. First, the mother hedgehog emerged from the greenery, and she was shortly followed by a litter of three hoglets, all snuffling as they trotted along.

Despite Gundam’s reservations, the hedgehogs gathered by the bowls and feasted. Hajime slowly sat down to better watch them. Gundam remained standing up, his arms folded over his chest.

“... I suspect that they have mistaken you for one of their kind,” stated Gundam.

“Huh?” said Hajime with a start. He touched his hair. “You mean because of my hairstyle?”

“Correct.”

Hajime lowered his hand slowly and slouched his shoulders. The hedgehog family lapped at the water, giving off delighted whistles and snorts. He had never seen any so close prior to now. They were brown but not one shade, their spines flecked paler, and they had beady eyes that gleamed with life. Something about their presence put Hajime at some ease, though his hands still trembled slightly.

“I’ve not seen you prowling around at this time of night before,” remarked Gundam, after a while.

It took a second for Hajime to realise that Gundam was talking to him. Hajime straightened.

“I don’t prowl at any time of day,” he said matter-of-factly. He looked up, then down again quite quickly, fiddling with a blade of grass. “Actually, I went for a walk because I couldn’t sleep...”

Without a word, Gundam knelt down, and Hajime couldn’t help but gaze into Gundam’s intense eyes, one red, one grey. The shadows under his eyes stood out on his pallid face. Hajime blinked, furrowing his brow, but Gundam didn’t recoil or hesitate. He studied Hajime’s features.

“... You had a bad dream,” deduced Gundam, and Hajime’s stomach swooped.

“Y-Yeah,” said Hajime, and he rubbed the back of his neck, forcing a smile. “Is it that obvious?”

“I sensed your aura. It is troubled,” explained Gundam. 

Hajime checked his arms and legs and saw nothing out of the ordinary on them. He settled again. “... Right.”

“It is fortunate that you came my way. Your mortal body cannot cope with such a dark aura,” said Gundam, and he positioned his arms like he was midrun. “Give me your hand.”

“What?”

“Fool, we do not have time to waste!” Gundam grabbed Hajime’s hand and squeezed it firmly. 

The night held its breath, and even the hedgehogs seemed to fidget silently. Hajime trembled faintly, his breathing suspended. Though Gundam’s hand was cool, it brought warmth to Hajime, especially in his face and chest, and the shakiness in Hajime lessened. 

They remained like this for a while and Hajime relaxed into a smile. Gundam saw it and looked away quickly. His other hand pulled on his scarf to try to hide more of his face.

“Your aura... is not as toxic, but I fear that it may regenerate without me in close proximity to absorb it,” said Gundam.

Hajime cocked his head with a squint. “Are you asking to spend the night in my room?” Gundam tensed. Yes, then. “Because...”

He stroked the back of Gundam’s hand with his thumb.

“... I would like that,” said Hajime softly. “I would like that a lot.”

They rose and to be safe, they held hands the whole way back to Hajime’s cottage.


End file.
